westerlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Westerland (region)
Westerland is the region at the westmost of Mediterania main continent. Mainly consist of woods and prairies, this land is often said as the beginning place of Post-Magic Era mankind. It also said as the Knighthood culture's homeland. About Westerland Westerland lies on the western part of Mediterania mainland. It consists of mainly forests and prairies, also the plateau beneath the sea of forests. Westerland's teritorial is just south of the snowy mountains of Northrend, which remains the flora and some faunas from the northern neighbor. At the region near of the Northrend Pass, the iconic of Northrend plants such as pines and bushes of berries grew wildly, where some of animals from north like wolves--Snow Wolves' cousins and bears in rare encounters and few amount could be found at the region. When the northern part of Westerland consists of Northrend-like surroundings, the southern part has plenty of prairies and grassfields which many kinds of unique animals and plants live and inhabit them. Many kinds of hedgehogs, cocks and wild vines grow, enriching the habitat of the grasslands. The southest region has grassy lowlands and coasts that the winds are healing the one resting at the green, peaceful prairie. Southern part of Westerland are mainly dry, which rain usually falls in 3-4 months at intensity of 3-4 hours a day and at northern region is snowfall instead of rainfall. Northern part, in rainy seasons sometimes has mist falls if it's cold enough, especially at dawn or dusk at the mountain range and plateau. Seasons in Westerland Westerland has four seasons; Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter. Except at the southmost of Westerland, at Port Town and surroundings, it's only has dry and rainy seasons. Flora and Fauna At northern region, flora mostly are pine, vines and berry bushes. It because the climate at the northern is much more like in Northrend than Westerland itself, except there's no eternal snow like in Northrend has. To the southern region, when mostly land covered by grasses, pines and berries still dominating the prairies with no exclusion for another trees and plants to grow. This enables some mountain animals to live normally at lower regions such as at the Solstheim Highland, which wolves and bears also often seen at the Yellowstone Mountains' valley. Besides of bears(which are less exposed) and wolves, there are Westerland's unique fauna, such as hedgehogs, forest cocks, and several birds like blue birds, canaries and woodpeckers. Some small animals such as squirrels and moles also enrich Westerland's fauna. Culture of Westerland People of Westerland are known for their ancestors that are the last surviving mankind of Magic Era, which many folklores and tales about the living of the pasts often told and some documented by generations. Since their knowledge are based from their elder generations, the people of Westerland develops their own culture without leaving their ancestors' tradition. For instance, the people of Solstician cultists are known for their tradition of worshipment and devotion to the Sun God, namely Sol. Also commoners--the common people of Westerland known for their Knighthood and their tales of the pasts Knights. Notable examples for the Knighthood tales are Leon McGraves' "The Legend of Seven Swords" and the latest one, Mark Hammerfist's quest to the Tower of Mist. Although Westerlanders--call name for Westerland people are known for their Knighthood, most of people works as farmers, traders and some of them are hunters. Knights are still honored, especially at the capital town of Westmidland. Category:Mediterania Category:Regions